Stargate Millennium: Millennium Rising
by StargateMillennium
Summary: A new spin-off series: Thousands of years ago, the Ancients, the Asgard, the Nox, and the Furling chose to explore the universe together and built a city as a symbol of their great alliance. A new expedition...a new team...a new adventure...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written a fanfiction in quite a while so I may be a little rusty. Please review and critique. Let me know what you think.

I watched stargate as a kid and grew up with the SG1 and Atlantis series. Admittedly, I was not the biggest fan of Universe, but I was still sad to see the franchise just end with no new spin off. So, I grew impatient. Here is a new spin off. I am hoping to try and recapture the charisma of SG1 and Atlantis my set of characters. Please let me know what you think.

_The SGC launches an expedition to the Millennium: a city built by the Alliance of the Four Great Races: the Ancients, the Asgard, the Nox, and the Furlings. It's a one way ticket for all the expedition members as they try to survive in another galaxy; home away from home. Follow Terra Nova, Steven Chen, Charles Martin, and Corin Nevec as they unlock the secrets of the universe. The journey has only just begun._

"_Major Terra Nova," Colonel Samantha Carter's voice echoed, snapping Nova into reality as she entered the SGC debriefing room. She looked around the table, feeling almost overwhelmed by the people seated. _

_General O'Neill sat at the far end, trying to look formal but twiddling his fingers in an attempt to amuse himself. Colonel Samantha Carter sat right beside him, her hands folded in front of her with her back straight. Her originally short blonde hair was beginning to darken after all these years and was now long enough that it was tied in a ponytail behind her head. It was only two members of the original SG-1 but their mere presence honored Nova. _

_Nova instantly recognized General Landry leaning back in his chair. If this required her commanding officer, the SGC's top scientist, and the head of Homeworld Security, it had to be big. _

"_Please, have a seat," Carter said warmly, gesturing toward the empty seat at the end. _

"_May I ask what this is about?" Nova said as she took a seat, her long brown hair, which was tied in a ponytail, dangling behind her back._

"_You could," O'neill remarked casually. "But that'd probably be a waste of a perfectly good question since we're going to tell you anyways." Nova could not help but feel stupid when she realized what he meant. They were going to tell her why they called her so there was no point in asking. _

_Landry gave a small cough as he picked up the papers in front of him and began to explain._

"_Major Terra Nova, so you've been a part of the Stargate Program for two years now and even served a tour on Atlantis." _

"_Yes, sir," Nova replied. _

"_As you know from the SG mission reports, the Ancients, the builders of the stargates and Atlantis, were once part of alliance of four races," he said, his voice still as hoarse as it was when he first took command._

"_I'm aware," Nova said._

"_Approximately one week ago, while going through the Ancient database on Atlantis database, we found reference to a city built by all four races. They called it the 'Millennium'. It was built as a symbol of their alliance. Along with a lengthy description was a gate address." _

"_You want me to lead a team to the coordinates?" Nova asked, trying to hide her small hint of excitement. She was still fairly new to the whole stargate program but the idea of her leading a team to a city not only built by the four most advanced races humanity has ever known was invigorating. _

"_Not exactly," O'Neill said, sliding over a piece of paper. Nova took a look at the picture, which looked like a direct screen shot from a computer. It wasn't the large body of Ancient text that caught her attention but what was above it._

"_It's an eight symbol address," Carter explained._

"_I don't understand," Nova said, shaking her head. She heard O'Neill mutter 'here it comes' as he got ready for Carter's scientific babble._

"_As you know, the stargate uses six symbols to establish a point in space, one as the point of origin from where the outgoing wormhole is established, and an eighth if there is an extra distance to be accounted for. In that case, in order to account for that extra distance, addition energy is needed to establish a lock on the destination and the amount of energy is directly proportional the additional distance being traveled."_

"_But we have ZPMs and we have traveled between galaxies before," Nova remarked._

"_Wait a minute, you understood that?" O'Neill interrupted. Carter had to hold back a laugh at this comment. O'Neill probably did understand but was playing dumb. _

"_The coordinates put the Millennium in NGC 300, also known as Caldwell 70," Carter explained. "It's a spiral galaxy over twice the distance from the Milky Way as Pegasus." Carter hesitated before explaining the next part, trying to find a more gentle way to put it. "We need to use three ZPMs in order to gate there." _

"_It's most likely a one way trip," O'Neill said, putting the situation bluntly._

"_We've been selecting members for this expedition for three days now," Landry added. "We need a team of nothing short of the world's best and brightest. Scientists, archaeologists, soldiers, we need the best this world has to offer and you were highly recommended."_

"_So we're giving the green light on a third intergalactic expedition," Nova said in disbelief, thinking about Atlantis and Destiny. It almost seemed as if the SGC's new job was to find places to send expeditions on a one way trip to._

"_The IOA considers the Atlantis Expedition a success and it has been worth the risk," Landry pointed out. "And we still may be able to get our people on Destiny home." _

"_And the discoveries there are worth the risks of going there," Carter chirped in. "Atlantis and Destiny were designed solely by the Ancients. The Millennium was made by all four races, and we haven't even gotten the opportunity to look at Nox or Furling technology." _

"_This isn't an order," Landry added. "The question still remains: are you up for it?"_

_Nova was still silent, trying to take it all in. She was always eager to go through the gate and explore new words. She had the chance to join the greatest adventure anyone could have in their lifetime, but she would have to leave everything she knew and everyone she cared about behind. _

That was roughly three days ago though. She scarcely remembered what happened after that, except that General O'Neill once called her 'whacked' for second guessing joining the stargate program.

A lot has happened since she left Earth and the SGC and a lot more was on her mind now that the Millennium was her new home. But, until then, she could enjoy her nice hot shower after coming back from a mission. With the warm water running across her face and the steam rising in the room, she felt like she could forget all her problems. Until…

"Oh, come on," she groaned in annoyance as the lights suddenly shut off, plunging her into complete darkness.

STARGATE

MILLENNIUM

Millennium had really come to life since they first arrived. The marble halls were now all brightly lit and the golden doors that lead to the different rooms opened as people walked up to them. Crystals built into the walls and ceiling, as if they were just decoration, glowed brightly with light that seemed like genuine sunlight. The halls were still packed with boxes and crates as hundreds of people bustled about to make their place their new home.

Nova's hair was still wet, at least it wasn't dripping all over her off-duty blue polo shirt and pants, as she entered the power control room. It was a mess of wires running from the walls to the computers, to the naquadah generators, and back into the bronze-colored wall. There weren't as many people in the power control room; in fact it was practically empty.

"General Mercer," Nova said in surprise when she walked in.

"At ease, Major," an old man in the corner said with a slight chuckle as he looked up from a tablet that he and a technician were looking at.

"We've been able to explore the inner ring," the technician explained to Mercer. "That still leaves the Millennium's arms to be explored but the ring alone already has more than enough room to house all personnel and store all our equipment."

"We need to keep personnel confined within the ring to preserve our power supply anyways," Mercer explained.

"We should have enough military personnel to provide security. We've already assigned everyone living quarters but we're still trying to find storage rooms for all the equipment we've brought along. The arms are civilian sectors so we should begin exploring them eventually."

"Thank you, Donavan," Mercer said. "We'll keep our expedition confined within the ring for now until we've had a chance to settle." Donavan nodded as he quickly walked off. Mercer's almost abnormally large mustache seemed to twitch as he smiled at Nova, the lines of old age on his face becoming more obvious. "Moving in has never been so tedious," Mercer chuckled in amusement. "I was just seeing how Chen is doing with hooking up our generators to the station's power grid."

At the mention of the name 'Chen', a hand raised up from behind the power console and gave an unenthusiastic wave.

"I'll be interviewing our new guest once this power debacle is all over," General William Mercer told Nova. "You sure that bringing him here is safe?"

"I don't see any reason to assume that it isn't," Nova answered.

"I've posted a guard to watch over him just in case but I'd like you to help me with the interview. A familiar face might ease any tension."

"That should be it," a voice called out as the man wearing a black shirt and jeans stood up from behind the power console, his stiff black hair barely moving as he ran from computer to computer.

"So, will that be the end of all the power outages we've been having, Doctor Chen?" Mercer asked. Steven Chen didn't stop. His hands continued furiously typing away the computer as he explained.

"We shouldn't have to worry about the power problems anymore. I think I got it now. Power flow appears optimal."

"Why the outages anyways?"

"Well, hooking up the generators isn't as straight forward as it was supposed to be," Chen explained. "The generators aren't supplying the station with the amount of power it needs so the Millennium automatically reroutes power from the less critical systems, like the lights and artificial gravity, and supplies it to the more important systems, like stargate operations and life support."

"And if we get more of these outages?"

"Well," Mercer said as he finally stopped typing. "Every cup of coffee on the station is in grave danger until I can get this solved."

"Yeah, I think you blew a fuse earlier," Nova coughed.

"You think," Chen repeated bluntly as he began cleaning up the mess of wires in the room. "I've had experience integrating our equipment with Ancient and Asgard technology. This power station looks like an amalgamation of both with some other stuff to it, which makes sense since Millennium was built by all four races. But, it also means that I am still learning how to hook stuff up."

"I assume the new zero-point generator has also been hooked up," Mercer asked. "I need the life support to be fully functional."

"Yup, and assuming it isn't rigged to explode, our power supply is looking pretty good."

Mercer gave a nod as he turned and left, slowly walking down the hall with his hands behind his back.

"Consider taking the rest of the day off, Doctor," Mercer called as he slowly vanished down the hall. Chen let his head tilt back at the sound of that. Ever since they got there, he had been working on resupplying Millennium with power. Finally, he could have some R&R.

They knew that Millennium would be running low on power after all this time so they brought a multitude of naquadah generators to power it and Chen had spent several sleepless nights trying to connect the power properly.

"Did the outage interrupt you from anything?" Chen teased Nova as he packed the last of his stuff.

"Funny," Terra said. "I was really looking forward to that shower after getting back from the mission."

"Which I heard was completely uneventful," Chen remarked.

"It brought back that zero-point generator," Nova said. "Doesn't that count?"

"A zero-point generator that isn't nearly as powerful as a ZPM and, if I'm right, only has half the lifespan."

"Yeah, but it still counts as something. The only reason my team had to go on a mission was because we needed to find a new power source fast."

"According to your mission report, you went there, you had a nice chat with the locals, agreed to stay overnight, was rudely awoken by the alien person what's-his-face-"

"Corin," Terra answered.

"Was rudely awoken by Corin, who apparently said you had to get out of there tonight, and you all left with this ZPG that he apparently stole. That's what I call a boring mission."

"We did meet alien life," Nova argued, leaning back against the wall.

"Yes…human alien life," Steven sarcastically agreed. Nova knew that Chen was cranky and brooding after working on the power system nonstop for two days. He was just going to be like this until he could get some rest.

"They're interviewing Corin in the conference room," Nova said.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll take my nap…until they wake me up to fix that matter replication thingy," Chen said bitterly. He picked up his bag and walked down the hall, muttering in Mandarin as the doors closed behind him.

-.-

Corin stood in the conference room, staring over the balcony and at the stargate which stood in the center of a massive chamber, the white walls of the room practically glittering in the light. The giant silver ring looked like polished metal was seemed to overshadow everything around it. Nine milky-white opals were clamped around the edges, partially covering the symbols that were carved into the smaller ring underneath.

The conference room was in the top corner of that chamber, where he could watch everyone scurry around the stargate doing their daily business. In the other corner of the gate room was the control room, where Corin could see all the Earth technicians scuttling about, setting up computers, and trying to work the controls. Even the conference room had stacks of crates lined on the sides.

A few people waved to him as they passed by. He wondered if they realized the guy with short spikey haired man in green shirt and pants wasn't actually from Earth.

"Quite a sight, ain't it?" the soldier behind Corin remarked, his M4 carbine cradled in his arms.

"Can't believe you actually live here," Corin said honestly. "Like, look at this place. Living in an alien city built millions of years ago. And your expedition: made of nearly all cultures on your planet. And your accent, Brtish?"

"Australian," the man corrected. "How did-"

"Oh, I was permitted some reading material about the cultures on Earth," Corin explained. "I mean like, this is…stunning," Corin said, trying to find the right words to describe how he feels. "You have to tell me more."

"If I'm given permission," the soldier said.

"Corin Nevec," a voice called out. Corin took his gaze off of the massive stargate to see to called him.

"General Mercer," Corin greeted when he saw the General standing behind the glimmering, brown, U-shaped table.

"Take a seat, son," the General said as he took the center seat. It felt almost awkward for Corin to sit down. He was sitting in an alien city, surrounded by aliens that look like he does, who were from another galaxy. He had no idea how to ask them for what he wanted. He also was not used to being called 'son'. It must have been something from Earth culture. Without how old Mercer was Corin could have been his son. Corin could even be his grandson.

"I have a stalker," Corin said jokingly, gesturing toward the rugged man he was just talking with. His square bone frame and the fact his skin looked like leather made his head seem like a block.

"Lieutenant Charles Martin's presence is only temporary," Mercer said reassuringly as Corin sat in one of the other chairs. "You remember Terra Nova and her tendency for tardiness," Mercer added as Nova quickly entered the room in the Millennium Expedition's black uniform and sat down.

"Sorry, sir," Nova said apologetically as she flipped through the papers in front of her. Nova and Martin exchanged glances in a silent hello.

"This is only an informal meeting regarding what happened on your planet," General Mercer explained. "I apologize for not being able to address this sooner."

"It's fine," Corin said, looking over his shoulder and watching another group of scientists haul off more boxes. "You guys look busy."

The moment Corin said that, that was a loud buzz and all the lights suddenly went out. The whole room was plunged into darkness and soon filled with the sound of cursing and profanities in several different languages. A few moments later, the lights came back on again.

"There's no easy way to put this so I'll just ask," Corin said, ignoring the lights. "I seek asylum."

"Excuse me?" Mercer asked, his eyes squinting suspiciously.

"I explained it to Terra on the planet," Corin said. "My nation is known as Ror'char and its one of the superpowers of this galaxy. They're also the reason we had to leave the planet on such short notice."

"Why's that?" Nova asked, shifting in her chair.

"The Ror'char will have sent government officials if they hear about aliens from another planet visiting them," Corin explained. Nova held back a small laugh. All her time she spent at the SGC they always nonchalantly called the humans from other planets aliens. In the eyes of the people from the world's they visit, they were the aliens but this was the first time she ever heard someone call them that.

"Yes, we visited your planet to trade and learn about foreign cultures," Mercer said.

"Well believe me when I saw you do not want to try to make friends with the Ror'char," Corin stuttered. "They'll only want one thing: unconditional surrender and submission. That's the only thing they'll ever negotiate or trade for." Mercer exchanged uncertain looks with Nova.

Corin leaned forward, his face tense, as he explained.

"Ror'char is an absolute dictatorship. What the emperor says goes. And right now, the emperors are saying that they are always right and that people know it, and anyone who questions them are painted as terrorists and criminals."

"Emperors," Nova repeated. "With an S?" Corin muttered in disbelief that he didn't explain this earlier.

"Ror'char is in a state of civil war. It's been fractured into several different territories each with its own emperor."

"Will any of those emperors be willing to settle for anything else?" Mercer asked, not interested on making a new enemy in another galaxy.

"Not likely," Corin said, shaking his head. "Think of some cliché bad guy from some story hell-bent on conquering the world and you got pretty much the right idea."

"Excuse me, sir," Martin suddenly chirped. "Sir, if I may," Martin requested respectfully. Mercer gave him a nod of approval. "If the Ror'char are as bad as you say, why was it only you that left with us? Why didn't you wake anyone else to go with us?" It took a moment for what Martin meant to sink in. Corin did not let anyone else go with them when they snuck off the planet. He did not wake anyone else so they could escape the Ror'char oppression.

"I didn't know who I could trust," Corin explained. "The Ror'char's greatest weapon is propaganda. Everyone in the nation is told that our leaders are right, that all the decisions they make are for the good of the whole."

"And since the Ror'char leadership claims that everyone who opposes them are criminals, the public believes it as well," Mercer said, finishing Corin's thought as he nodded in confirmation. "And what do they do with the people who do voice opposition?"

"Well, the Ror'char don't tolerate 'criminals' so they execute them." A dead silence fell across the room from that statement.

"And I'm…partly responsible for that," Corin added, his voice trailing off at the thought. Nova looked up in surprise when she heard this.

"How?" she asked. "You said you were a teacher."

"Yeah, I teach about ancient cultures, languages, geography, and economics," Corin said, brushing his short hair back with his hand. "But, I also teach that the Ror'char are benevolent leaders who have our best interest at heart and that we all must be willing to serve, die, and kill for them." Corin looked at Mercer, then at Nova, trying to read their expressions. He had no idea how'd they'd react if they learned his role in society. "I'm not the guy murdered women and children in the name of our great leader. I'm just the guy who told people it was ok to do that."

-.-

The control room was the hub of the city. Everything in Millennium was monitored there. And, most importantly, it was the place that oversaw the stargate. Its balcony was much larger than the balcony in the conference room, allowing thee consoles to face the stargate. Laptops were scattered about the tables and consoles in the control room as people scurried about their usual duty. Technicians watched either the two large crystal monitors in the back or the numerous smaller monitors perched at the end of the three consoles.

"The self-destruct is now in place," Donavan explained to Mercer, Nova, Chen, and a small group of people with them as he showed the input layout for the self-destruct from a laptop in the control room. "All senior personnel have been given personal command codes. You need two to activate the self-destruct and another two to deactivate it. Once the countdown hits zero, naquadah generator overloads."

"We just found this place and now we're all suddenly eager to blow it up," Nova remarked. She hoped they would never have to use the self-destruct; she wasn't keen on getting trapped in a different galaxy.

"Our computers all contain numerous files on the Milky Way galaxy and the technology in Millennium could be used to help get there," Mercer said. "I will destroy this place before letting it fall into enemy hands, especially if the Ror'char are what Corin says they are."

"You don't believe what he says about them?" Nova asked, noting that Mercer said 'if'.

"I don't have a reason to," Mercer replied, turning to walk away. "For all we know, he could be a wanted criminal who only scared you into getting off the planet in order to avoid getting caught. And the zero-point generator he took from his town doesn't change anything."

"It has proved useful," Chen said gruffly as he and Nova quickly followed the General, weaving through stacks of boxes and crowds of people. "Granted it's not as powerful as a ZPM, but it's still giving us way more power than our naquadah generators. You should throw the guy a bone."

"And I was told that you're the cynic," Mercer remarked as he walked into his new office. He felt more comfortable talking in a place where they weren't surrounded by a dozen eavesdroppers.

"I am the cynic," Chen said, almost as if he was offended that they considered him otherwise. "I just think that we should give our little-green-man a bit of credit for the ZPG. The only reason we went to that planet was to look for a power supply."

"I am aware," Mercer said with a slight hint of agitation as he sat down at his bronze-colored desk. "I'm the one who ordered the mission. He is going to have to earn my trust over time."

"I'd like him on my team, General," Nova said. Nova had been wanting to address the issue for a while but she didn't know how. To her, this was like asking your boss for a raise.

"What's wrong your current team?" Mercer asked as he picked up a tablet on his desk and began scanning through the files and reports he was sent.

"Well, with all due respect sir, they were chosen in the heat of the moment," Nova explained, hoping Mercer would understand why she needed to get rid of the three meat-heads on her team. "We needed to leave on short notice to find a power source. Now that the Millennium's back up and running, I'd like to choose the members of my team."

"Very well," Mercer said, understanding her position. "I'll have the personnel file of everyone on this station at your disposal."

"Thank you, sir," Nova said, eager to start picking the people for her team.

"However," the General forcefully added. "If you want Corin Nevec on your team so badly, you must wait…at least until I have reason to trust him."

"And what are we going to do with him until then?" Chen asked.

"He's our guest until I decide what to do with him. I've given Lieutenant Martin permission to show him around and tell him a bit about this station and who we are. If he is sincere in who he says he is then he can stay here and, if it's his wish, join Nova's team."

-.-

"He doesn't trust me, does he?" Corin asked Martin as the two of them walked across the balcony that overlooked the mess hall. The giant room was filled with tables and chairs and had even more stacked up on the side. People taking a lunch break ate and talked away as light poured through the crystalline glass on the wall.

"He's just being cautious, that's all," Martin explained in his heavy Australian accent. "But, once he does trust you, you could help us."

"Yeah, I'm sure your expedition needs a language professor," Corin laughed at the thought.

"Well, we still want to try to meet other cultures in this galaxy," Martin said. "You seem to be picking up the Earth languages and cultures really fast."

"Hey, learning the cultures of an alien race is awesome for me."

"My point exactly. We could use a bloke like you around here. You're more familiar with this galaxy than we are. Maybe even help us fight these Ror'char."

The mention of idea of fighting Ror'char made Corin fall silent. For the longest time, all he ever thought about was getting away from them. He was afraid of their power and was originally hoping to have nothing to do with the Ror'char for the rest of his life. But, the idea of ridding the galaxy of them…it seemed impossible. But, maybe trying will help make up for his sins.

"Maybe," Corin said.

"Oi," Martin called to Corin as he walked up to a set of golden doors. "You're going to love this."

Corin walked up to the set of doors, curious what could possibly so fascinating. The doors slid open on his approach, letting warm sunlight in. Corin had barely taken a step on the balcony outside when he let out a startled yell jumped back in surprise at the sight. He stepped back out as he took in what he saw.

Corin and Martin were standing in one of the towers in the Millennium, one of the towers in a massive city. In all directions, Corin could see huge bronze-colored buildings, pearly-white towers, and golden sky scrapers stretching toward the sky. But it wasn't this that stunned him. It was the fact that in the distance he saw another city but he wasn't just looking at it; he was looking down on it. He was looking down at another city of more towers, buildings, and skyscrapers as if he was in a plane flying over it. Corin spun around and realized he was surrounded by the same thing. In virtually every direction, he was looking down on another city that lay beyond the city that he was in. It was as if someone had built four giant walls around the city and decided to put buildings on the inside of it of all them. Corin hadn't bothered looking out one window but could barely imagine what it would be like. Every time he looked out any window, he would not only be looking across an alien city but down on one too.

"The Millennium, it's…" Corin stuttered.

"A space station," Martin finished, smiling at the sight. Corin just gawked as he took it all in.

"Remember that bit about how the Millennium was built by an alliance of four races?" Martin said. "The station has four arms, each housing one of the races in the Alliance," he explained, gesturing toward the cities in the distance. "They were built around the central city, which would be the hub where all four races get to work together in exploring this galaxy."

"Wait a minute, if we're in space…" Corin stammered, looking at the balcony he stood on. He slowly reached out over the balcony. He hand barely got an inch over the railing before a translucent force field appeared and stopped it.

"That's why we went to your planet," Martin said. "When we got here, the power were nearly depleted so the life-support was failing. We needed a new power source."

"And the light we see?" Corin asked, noticing he could see all the city as if there was a sun when he could only see clouds surrounding the station.

"The Millennium's in the middle of some sort of nebula that apparently glows. I don't know much about it. The scientists can explain more."

"This is amazing," Corin finally said, still staring at the sight. For him, that was all he could say.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I appreciate the support I got. Remember, please review and tell me what you think, what I did well, what I can improve upon. I definitely want to keep the sarcasm and wit of SG1 and SGA. My biggest concern is that if I do go ahead with this spin-off, anyone who reads future "episodes" without reading the first one will have no idea what's going on. Anyways, enjoy.

-.-

_"Colonel Carter, have the results from the cooling vent analysis come back yet?"_

_"Yeah, simulations show that the cooling vents are within safe temperatures while in hyperspace. Try diverting some more power to the generator." _

_"Thing nearly overloaded when I tried that. It's definitely getting enough juice."_

_That banter between Doctor Chen and Colonel Carter continued on for hours at the Groom Lake facility in Nevada, more popularly known as Area 51. It was two days before the Millennium Expedition and there was an enormous amount of work Chen had to finish before leaving. _

_"Good morning, campers," a voice called out in the massive aircraft hangar. Chen looked up from his computer just in time to see General O'Neill casually stroll in with this formal navy blue dress uniform. _

_"Hey, sir," Carter called out from a computer terminal directly behind Chen's. _

_"Good morning, General," Chen said absent mindedly as he continued typing. _

_"Yes, literally, good morning," O'Neill pointed out. "You two have been at it for nearly, oh, eight hours." Both Chen and Carter instinctively took out their watches to look at the time. It was already three o'clock in the morning._

_"You know, Chippy, this also means that you missed your little kung fu class," O'Neill said, calling Chen by the nickname O'Neill loved calling him by._

_"I stopped going after I was picked for the expedition," Chen explained hastily as he got back to typing at his computer. Carter however stopped when she heard this. _

_"You do kung fu?" she asked in surprise._

_"Oh yes, and six other kung fu styles too," O'Neill teased before Chen could say anything. Chen stopped typing when he heard this._

_"Only TWO are kung fu," Chen corrected. "The other five are other things."_

_"What's it matter?" _

_"You don't call krav maga kung fu." _

_"How come I didn't know you did kung fu?" Carter asked, almost offended by the fact it wasn't brought up in their talks. "How did you know?" Carter asked Jack. _

_"He hired me," Chen said. As head of Homeworld Security, O'Neill would have to look through the resume of everyone hired, especially the ones he picked. _

_"Thought it was 'bout time we got a scientist with a sense of humor," O'Neill explained cheerfully. _

_"I thought you didn't like scientists," Carter pointed out, remembering one of the first things O'Neill said to her when she joined the SGC. It almost made her nostalgic thinking all the way back and looking at how much has changed. _

_"I still don't scientists. I just don't like them…less…when they have a sense of humor."_

_"You and I have very different standards for what qualifies as a sense of humor," Chen snorted. _

_"Anyways," O'Neill said, changing the topic. "What you working on?"_

_"We're just finishing the plans for the BC-305," Chen explained. O'Neill didn't even have time to ask before Carter jumped to telling him what it is. _

_"It's our new class of battlecruiser made by reverse-engineering Ori technology. Better weapons, better shielding, better hyperdrive." _

_"Which doesn't work," Chen added. O'Neill looked at Carter as if he expected her to have the answer. _

_"We upgraded the hyperdrive using Ori technology. If we can get it working, we might be able to reach NGC 300 within weeks and Pegasus in days. We might even be able to reach Destiny and get our people off it."_

_"If it worked." _

_O'Neill continued staring at Carter for an answer. _

_"Well, the faster you want to travel in hyperspace the more energy you need to put into the generator. Unfortunately, the only power source that can give us enough energy is naquadria which we already know is incredibly unstable. We thought we could use the controlled conversion of naquadah to naquadria to generate more energy." Chen could not help but notice O'Neill was no longer paying attention; he was just looking around the hangar, trying to find a way to amuse himself until Carter was done explaining. "We thought by controlling the conversion we could control the instability of the naquadria but the hyperspace window is still unstable as a result."_

_"So you're basically telling me it doesn't work," O'Neill interrupted before Carter could explain more. "That's all I need," he said when she gave him a nod._

_"Anyways, you were assigned another egg-head to help you with the project," O'Neill said. Carter and Chen exchanged curious glances. _

_"Well, we didn't see anyone new today," Carter said. "And Steve and I are the only two who work after hours on this." _

_"Oh no," Chen muttered as he thought about who it could be. There was only one scientist would could be that bad at this._

_"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," a voice yelled in panic as someone burst through the door. _

_"Felger," Chen hissed venomously under his breath as Jay Felger stumbled, out of breath, into the hangar and in front of Carter and Chen. O'Neill gave a small wink before sidestepping out of sight behind one of the hyperspace generators parts before Felger could get the chance to see him._

_"You're late," Chen scowled as a panting Felger tried to explain._

_"I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to report to a Doctor Chet and all but I was working on this big project, very big and I…COLONEL CARTER" Felger nearly knocked Chen over as he rushed past and put Carter in a tight embrace. "It's great to see you. You look great too, that's not to say you didn't always look great…" Chen would swear O'Neill was smiling as he watched the whole scene unfold with him not in it._

_"It's nice to see you too, Jay," Carter said awkwardly in his squeezing hug. "You can let go now." _

_"Felger," Chen barked. Felger jumped back in surprise as Chen's yell seemed to crack the air open. "You can start by taking a look at the shield calculations. They need some work." In reality, the shield calculations were already complete, but Chen was not letting Felger anywhere near the hyperdrives. _

_"Shields, on it, Chet," Felger stuttered, grabbing his stuff to go. _

_"It's 'Chen'." _

_"Oh, that's right. Chet already left." Felger quickly waddled off with this supplies as Chen muttered: "There is no Chet." _

_"Not much has changed in seven years," Carter commented, thinking about how the last time she saw him was seven years ago._

_"Wasn't my idea, by the way," O'Neill said in defense as he stepped back out now that Felger was gone. _

_"General, he's going to break something," Chen protested. He and Carter had already spent so much time on the hyperdrive. He would be utterly pissed if Felger suddenly screws up their progress. _

_"Sorry, but it wasn't my call." Chen couldn't tell; was O'Neill snickering? "Besides, you're going to leave for Millennium before it's done anyways." _

_"Yes, and I would like to leave knowing that my project isn't going to **explode** while I'm gone." _

_"Like I said, not my decision. Look, all you have to do is put up with him for a little bit longer and you'll be gone." _

_"Name me one man in the scientific community that has **any** respect for this guy," Chen hissed irritably. _

_"Coons," O'Neill said with a shrug. O'Neill didn't really care about Felger as long as the guy wasn't his problem. Chen rolled his eyes in annoyance. _

_"Oh, yes, COONS. Well I'm comforted," Chen snorted sarcastically._

_Chen groaned when he realized there was no way he could win this. _

_"You know, I think they still have pie in the mess," O'Neill said, eager to get out before Felger comes back. "You two want to join." The sound of pie almost instantly changed the expression on Chen's face. _

_"Now THAT sounds good," he remarked. There was a brief moment of silence when Carter didn't say anything. _

_"Carter," O'Neill and Chen said at the same time, knowing she was probably going to volunteer to continue working. _

_"Pie sounds good," Carter finally said, giving into the pressure. _

Chen continued to think about that moment as he worked in what looked like a tram station on the edge of the city. His back was toward the offline tram while he continued hammering away at his computer.

"Remind me again what we're doing all the way out 'ere," Martin groaned as he waited for Chen to finish.

"Well, the tram is the only way to travel between the arms and the central city," Chen explained. "Since Mercer has restricted us to the central city, this is pretty much as far as we can go and I need to make sure the system out here work."

"Then I don't see why they got me from guarding Corin to escorting you to the edge of the city," he said, looking down the vacant halls. "I mean, if we aren't going to use this place, it's just going to turn into storage."

"We might have to," Chen said, running from his laptop to a control panel on the wall. "If we plan on staying here we need to be self-sustaining and all the manufacturing buildings are in the civilian sectors."

"Let me guess; those buildings are in the arms," Charles finished. Chen didn't even need to answer for Martin to know what it was.

"Really hoping to start gate travel once power's back online," Chen said.

"You hate being here?" Lieutenant Martin asked humorously.

"I signed up for the Stargate Program, not the Sit-Around-In-A-Stupid-Space-Station Program," Chen replied.

"Well, maybe one of the team leaders will pick you," Martin said with a shrug. "I just think the whole idea of being off-world is bloody cool. You know, Corin should get put on a team too, he could be useful."

"You like our new little green man, don't you," Chen commented as he connected another wire to the mass of glowing wire filaments in the wall.

"He's ok," Martin answered, still staring down the dark corridor. Did he just see a shadow move?

"So, what are these roach people that I've been hearing about?" Chen asked right before he completed the circuit that opened the tram doors.

"The Ror'char? I dunno. According to Corin, they're like space Nazis." Chen paused for a moment when he heard the term.

"Space Nazis," he repeated. "Bit of a cliché, don't you think?" he remarked as he went back to work.

"It works," Martin shrugged. "You sure we're the only ones down 'ere?"

"We're the only two authorized to be down here to look at the power grid," Chen mumbled. Chen clicked the radio attached to his vest.

"General Mercer, the power systems on the edge of the ring are up and running," he said through his radio.

"Good to hear," Mercer's voice crackled back. "Divert all power from the arms to the inner city. Once you're done, head on back."

"Understood," Chen replied as he went back to work on his computer.

"Divert all power?" Martin questioned.

"There's no point in powering empty buildings," Chen explained.

"You think you can muster enough power to gate back to earth?" Martin asked. As thrilling as an adventure in another galaxy was, he would want to go home eventually.

"What miss home already?" Chen asked.

"You don't?" Martin asked back. Chen froze for a moment when he heard that, memories flooding into his head. He simply shook it off.

"Sure I can get us back…if we can get enough of these ZPG's from the 'space Nazis'," Chen said. "It has a ring to it: 'space Nazis'." When Chen glanced back, he realized that Martin had raised his P90 and was aiming down the hall.

"What is it?" Chen asked, placing his hand on his nine-millimeter.

"I thought you said we're the only ones down 'ere," Martin said, his aim remaining steady. Chen could tell by the way Charles Martin was holding his P90 that something was up. He wasn't scanning the halls; he was aiming it right at something.

Chen stepped up beside Martin and aimed his gun and a flashlight down the hall.

"Well, I have been wrong before," Chen said as he laid his eyes on two black figures standing in the halls.

Chen moved the light from his flashlight across the two figures, both of them wearing sleek black uniforms and pants with oily-black metal plates covering their joints. Their faces were not visible; they both wore masks composed of a metal frame that seemed to cradle their heads with a dull gray visor that extended over their faces. Three green veins of energy ran through their visor as if it was powering some sort of heads-up-display on the inside. They both carried gray; both rifles looked like giant wasps without legs or wings and what would be the stinger was flat to be the butt of the gun.

"Well, they aren't shooting yet," Chen remarked.

"That's a first," Martin snorted.

"For us, not so much," one of the figures said, his voice distorted, presumably by the helmet. Martin and Chen both felt their jaws drop.

"You speak can speak English," Martin stated to the figures and waited for a response, his gun still aimed at the figures.

"If that's what you call the language, then yes; we speak English," the figure said again.

"Lieutenant Charles Martin of the United States Air Force," Martin introduced cautiously. Even if they were hostile, a name shouldn't hurt.

"Underlord Exodan Krell of the Ror'char Space Force," the same figure identified. The mention of the name Ror'char made Chen and Martin think back on their talks about them a few moments ago.

"They don't look like space Nazis," Chen commented, a comment which simply caused the two Ror'char soldiers to exchange glances.

-.-

Corin was lying in bed in the living quarters he was given. It was a spacious room, partially because he did not bring any personal items with him. As far as he could tell, it was like every living quarter: a rectangular room with a set of drawers built into a wall near the back and a closet built into the wall directly beside the door. The bed was brought from Earth. He didn't have anything else with him nor did he want anything.

Corin reached from his bed and opened a drawer, where a single photo lay. It was old, crumpled, and some of the color had begun to fade, but what it was remained clear: it was a picture of his wedding day.

-.-

For General Mercer, encountering the Ror'char right on the station they now inhabit was a problem, especially with Corin seeking refuge.

"Do we know how many more there are?" Mercer asked Chen and Lieutenant Martin as he walked through the hall toward the conference room.

"According to Krell, they have a squad of about fifteen," Martin explained, trying to keep up with the General through the crowd of people in the halls.

"How exactly did fifteen aliens manage to board this station?" Mercer demanded to know.

"I did a scan outside the Millennium once I got back," Chen explained. "I detected a ship on the underside of the central city. I can't tell how long it's been there but it can't be long considering it's not close to the edge."

"For now, keep this silent," Mercer ordered. "Make sure that Corin Nevec does not learn about Ror'char on this station. It's time to see how truthful he's been. Major Nova is waiting for us in the conference room. Lieutenant Martin, I would like you to join our negotiations."

"Yes, sir," Martin agreed.

"Doctor Chen, work on the station's internal sensors. If these guys are hostile, I want a clear cut tactical advantage."

"Got it," Chen said, breaking off to head to the control room.

General Mercer and Lieutenant Martin walked up the stairs to the conference room where Nova was already seated and waiting for them.

"Gentlemen," Mercer greeted, giving the two Ror'char soldiers a friendly gesture. Krell and his subordinate gave a small bow before taking a seat.

Martin took a seat beside between Mercer and Nova.

"Not even a week and we're already dealing with intergalactic politics," Martin muttered to Nova. "Ok, you're here because you're the second highest ranking officer. Why am I here?"

"You are the one who bumped into them," Nova said.

"So did Chen, why doesn't he join us?"

Terra gave Charles a surprised look.

"You really hate politics that much?" she asked.

"You ever watch Episode I of Star Wars? The whole Coruscant bit. Fell asleep. Bloody boring."

"We apologize for misunderstanding," Krell said as he and his subordinate reached up to their helmets. There was a gentle click and quick hiss as the two removed their helmets and set them down on the table.

Nova and Martin looked up in surprise when they saw that Krell's subordinate was, or at least looked, human. While Krells face was humanoid, he had leathery gray skin and his eyes were oily black.

"My Lieutenant is Vos Dreas," Krell introduced, gesturing toward his human subordinate. "As I'm sure you can imagine, we were quiet surprised when we found others aboard, especially two that look as some of our people do."

"You can imagine our equal surprise then," Mercer replied warmly. "If I may, what are you doing on the station?" Mercer knew he had to take the initiative in asking the question or he might find himself being questioned.

"Yes, I must apologize if we intruded," Krell said. "We discovered this station not too long ago. It was initially uninhabited. My squad was sent in to see if it was safe for our science teams and secure for our emperor, Vosk. It appears that you have also recently discovered this place."

They all knew there was no way to hide it. The boxes and the crowd of people trying to find a spot to put everything made it obvious.

"Yes, it is only recently that we discovered this station," Nova admitted.

"However, in our short time here, we have made considerable progress in unlocking the full potential of this station," Mercer added.

"We're explorers," Martin said.

"In seek of allies, trade, and technology I assume," Krell said with a smile. "You are not the first we have met with this mandate. We will gladly share our knowledge and technology."

Nova and Martin exchanged surprised glances while Mercer maintained his focus. They might just make an ally within a few days of arriving in the galaxy.

"Well, if we are to be allies," Dreas suddenly spoke up. "You should probably be aware that we requested additional assistance securing this station."

"You must understand, we were under the impression that this place still unoccupied," Krell added.

"And, by assistance you mean?" Mercer asked. Dreas took a breath, not sure how to explain it without making it sound hostile.

"As we speak, a ship is headed to our location to supply additional troops to help us secure this station."

-.-

After a few more minutes of talk, the group decided to take a recess. Krell and Dreas took the time to radio the squad of Ror'char troopers that had boarded the station while Mercer, Nova, and Martin went into the hall to discuss a few things. In the control room, no one knew how to react to the fact that a massive alien ship was headed their way, but they all had their assignments and had to keep working no matter how dangerous that ship could be.

"Scanner's say it's roughly one thousand meters in length and about two hundred meters tall," Chen read.

"Krell ordered their ship to stay outside the nebula," Donavan explained to Chen after being apprised on the situation, showing their deep space scan. "But, Mercer would like to know this station's defensive capabilities."

"If it has any," Chen grumbled.

"Why wouldn't there be?" Donavan asked as he went back to working on his computer.

"One of the races in the Alliance is a pacifistic race," Chen explained. "They might have requested no weapons be put on the Millennium."

"Well, it would be nice making an ally first-thing in a new galaxy," Donavan remarked.

"When they contacted their ship they did request an ambassador for their nation," Chen said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "But, that Krell guys is supposed to continue negotiating until she gets here."

"A second ship?"

"Looks that way."

Donavan kept his eyes on the screen. This ship could mean the start of a new friendship or their destruction. They found reference to Millennium months ago and started preparing an expedition as soon as reference to it was found. It was only about a week ago was the address found buried in the database. Did they do all this just to die in another galaxy?

"Their recess is about over," Chen said. "They're probably going back to negotiating in a few minutes. What do you think of this Krell chump anyways?"

"Looks like something out of Star Trek," Donavan commented, the computer console beeping as he continued working. "Surprised that he wasn't human…you know, like all the other races we've encountered."

"Well, the only reason humans exist in different galaxies is because the Ancients seeded life in their own image," Chen mumbled, hooking up his computer to the systems. "If all four races seeded life in this galaxy, then it makes sense that there're species other than humans in this one. He's probably Asgard."

"Could be Furling," Donavan suggested.

"Not enough hair."

Donavan gave Chen a sideways look from that comment.

"Furlings: they sound like giant teletubbies," Chen clarified.

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard several surprised yells down the hall as Corin burst past several people.

"You guys didn't!" Corin yelled angrily.

"Corin," Chen said, hoping the Ror'char soldiers in the conference room wouldn't hear the yells.

"I told you the Ror'char can't be trusted!" Corin shouted in disbelief. Chen glanced back at the conference room as he placed a hand on Nevec's shoulder.

"How 'bout we have this nice little 'chat' in the halls," Chen hissed, gently pushing Corin out of the room while hoping the Ror'char didn't hear, though it did not stop people from staring.

Chen practically dragged Corin into the hall.

"You can't seriously be negotiating with the Ror'char," Corin barked once they were out of sight. "Sure, they'll open up with sweet talk but they'll kill you once negotiations don't go the way they want!"

"Corin, will you relax!" Chen hissed, smacking him on the forehead. Corin took another breath before he began to calm down. "It's all been planned out. Mercer's ordered Martin to take a thirty marines and occupy the halls around the spot where they landed."

"You think that you can take them?" Corin asked, not confident with the humans' level of technology.

"That's why he took THIRTY," Chen hissed. "If things go bad, they're gonna storm the place."

"But do you think you can actually take them?" Corin repeated.

"YES, I think we can take them," Chen answered straight, but he could tell that Corin still had some misgivings.

"And what about Krell?" Corin asked.

"You know those two?"

Corin nodded, taking out the picture he had and showing it to Chen.

"Who's she?" Chen asked gruffly.

"Her name's Andrea," Corin said, nearly tearing up. "And my wife…at least she was supposed to be." Chen stared at Corin when he heard that.

"She didn't agree with a lot of Emperor Vosk's decisions," Corin explained. "Only a small handful knew that she didn't think Vosk was a good leader. On our wedding day, Ror'char troopers came in. Someone reported that she was voicing disagreement with the Emperor and they…" Corin slammed his eyes shut to keep the tears in.

"Good lord," Chen breathed when he heard the story.

"Krell was the one in charge, he ordered his men to kill her!" Corin growled with renewed anger. "In Ror'char, if you disagree with the Emperor and his beliefs, or you're not a part of his empire, YOU ARE EVIL! And even after that, I worked in a position where, every day, I had to preach how great and benign our leader was, how everything he does was for our own good and protection. Whatever happens, Krell CAN'T be allowed to leave."

-.-

Nova thought about how just yesterday she, General Mercer, and Lieutenant Martin were listening to Corin tell them about the evil Ror'char Empire and their oppression of their civilians. Now, she and Mercer were negotiating with two Ror'char high ranking officers. She didn't know where Martin was; General Mercer sent him off somewhere.

"We understand, and recognize, that this station is your home," Krell said. "However, it is imperative that we use its potential for our people as well. We are at war on multiple fronts and, with your presence in your galaxy, you may soon get caught in it."

"Not only are we at war with the harvesters but the Ror'char nation is in civil war as well," Dreas explained.

"Excuse me," Nova called out. "But, who are the 'harvesters'?"

"If you do not know, then it is best it remains that way," Krell said. "So, you understand how important it is that we unlock the secrets of this station."

"If we're going to become allies, we need to know who our common enemy is," Nova argued.

"If you are integrated into our society, you can remain here and continue your work," Dreas suggested.

"Integrate?" Mercer repeated, thinking about Corin's warnings about the Ror'char.

"It's the best option for both our people," Dreas explained. "You will receive superior law and order as well as the protection of our troopers."

"I believe that our law and order are adequate enough."

"We live in a civilization free from any crime or violence," Dreas argued. "It's important you pick up on this. Even the smallest amount of disorder will fester then spread."

"Uh, out of curiosity," Nova spoke up. "What do you do to areas where 'disorder' is festering?"

"We're trying to bring about a new age of peace and stability but that is not possible if everyone isn't part of it. Think of it as a disease. If we can integrate the chaotic societies into our empire, we can cure them."

"And if they don't want to be cured?" Nova had to ask. She watched as Dreas' face grew dark from that question as he answered.

"If the disease can't be cured, it has to be cut out."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again, I appreciate the support. I hope this new 'spin off' gets more support and attention as it goes on. This is this episode's finale. I understand that this "episode" was a little fast; I had to introduce new characters, a new location, and a new enemy in the length of what would be a one hour episode (well, 45 minutes technically). The pace should slow down a bit after this. Please review and enjoy

_"Does anyone speak the language that this guy is speaking?" Martin asked loudly as dozens of people walked by him in the SGC. Boxes and crates were stacked and piled high along the walls as people began wrapping them in plastic for transport. Carts stacked with supplies and equipment were being dragged down the hall._

_It was the day before the Millennium Expedition. Amidst the chaos of preparing everything, Martin had been pulled over by a scientist who apparently only spoke in a foreign language and apparently won't let him go until he helped the guy._

_"Anyone?!" Charles Martin called again as more people simply brushed by. "What language is this guy speaking?" _

_"It's Russian," a voice called out. Martin spun around for a second, trying to find the person who answered. It took a moment before he finally discerned the only person in the crowd who would definitively know this. _

_"Dr. Jackson," Charles greeted, surprised he didn't notice the man standing right beside the boxes. Daniel took a step forward, responding the Russian scientist in the same language. After a brief exchange in Russian, Daniel finally told the scientist: "Just put it in the hall outside the gate room."_

_"Thank you," the scientist said, dragging off a cart stacked with crates. _

_"He speaks English?" Charles said in disbelief, thinking about the several minutes he just spent trying to communicate. _

_"Oh, yes," Daniel said quickly with almost a hint of amusement. "He was just messing with you." Charles gawked for a moment. _

_"Seriously?" he coughed. _

_"Well, he thought your reaction was funny," Daniel said, trying to hold back a laugh. _

_"Brilliant," Martin groaned as he and Daniel began making their way down the hall. _

_"So why aren't you joining this expedition?" Martin asked as they brushed past the flow of people still packing. "You were so bloody eager to join the Atlantis Expedition."_

_"Yeah, Jack wants me to stick around," Jackson explained with a shrug. "He doesn't want me going off too far. They got Midway back up and running so I was able to convince him to let me go to Atlantis." Daniel remember when super-hive attacked earth. It took a while but Atlantis was able to get up and running and headed back to Pegasus._

_"So I guess SG-1 is now being disbanded." _

_"Well, I wouldn't put it that way," Daniel said. "Mitchell and Vala are sticking around."_

_"But, Carter's being assigned to the Hammond, Teal'c's going back to the Jaffa Nation, and you're apparently off to Atlantis," Charles listed. _

_"Well, the only reason we all came back was to fight the Ori," Daniel babbled, suddenly talking incredibly fast. "This was what we had originally planned on doing. I was originally going to go to Atlantis on the Daedelus but an issue with Vala made me miss my trip. Now that the Ori aren't here, the only threat left is the Lucian Alliance and the SGC's got that covered." _

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, mate," Martin quickly cut in. "I only understand every fifth word." _

_"Right, sorry," Daniel said, realizing he had just started babbling. "I'm just saying, we only came back because of the Ori threat. Now that that's over, we're all going back to what we were originally going to do."_

_"Give it a week," Martin commented as he entered the gate room, where they had already begun dialing Midway. "You'll miss going off world."_

_"Chevron four, encoded," Harriman announced as the stargate's inner ring spun to find the next symbol. _

_"I'm going to be working off world," Daniel pointed out. "They're still going through the Atlantis data base; that's how they found out about Millennium. Who knows; they might find the addresses for other outposts too. I'm just happy I get go through the database myself now."_

_"Chevron five, encoded." _

_"Give it a week, you're gonna miss the exploration bit," Martin insisted._

_"Maybe," Daniel shrugged. "On the flip side, it is going to nice not having the fate of our galaxy hang in the balance." _

_"We'll try not to ruin that," Martin joked, hoping that their first encounters would be friendly. _

_"Chevron six, encoded." _

_"Well, it would be nice to make an ally first thing in a new galaxy," Daniel remarked._

_"Chevron seven, locked," Harriman announced. The Milky Way stargate charged up, energy surging through the conduits in its ring as massive tidal wave of water seemed to surge out of the ring, stopping mere feet from the base of the ramp, before flying back and settling into the stargate in a massive wall of shimmering water._

_With the stargate open, the room came to life as hundreds of scientists, doctors, and soldiers began grabbing bags and heading through the gate. _

_Martin took a step forward and paused, taking a breath. _

_"Something wrong?" Daniel asked when he saw Martin hesitate. _

_"Nah," Charles shrugged. "Just, once I step through, I'm not gonna see my home, my family…earth, ever again." _

_"Not too late to reconsider." _

_"No," Charles said firmly. "I'm going through." _

_Martin picked up one of the backpacks laying at the side and slung it across his shoulder. Daniel grabbed two cases and he and Charles made their way up the ramp._

_Martin stopped one more time in front of the stargate's event horizon, taking a deep breath, scarcely being able to imagine what awaits him in NGC 300. He let out a sigh and stepped through the shimmering wall of water._

Martin wondered how his life would have played out if he had chosen to turn back at that very moment. He would probably be at home, spending time with his sister and her children. Instead, he was with a team of thirty marines trying to surround the Ror'char ship docked to Millennium.

That section of the station hadn't been explored yet and the halls were left dark. Martin could barely see what the hall in front of him. He could see the black figures of the six marines with him sneaking down the hall. He knew twenty four others were also making their way to surround the ship.

Martin raised his fist, signaling his group to stop, as they neared the door which lead right to the hall the Ror'char forces were in. He quietly signaled four of the marines to take cover along the walls and the other two to move to the sides of the door. He and the two other marines jogged to the door, making sure they don't make too much noise. They pressed against the walls outside the door, making sure they cannot be seen. Even from there, they could hear footsteps in the hall from where they were.

Charles pressed the microphone on his earpiece closer to his mouth.

"This is Lieutenant Martin, we're in position," he whispered.

"Copy that, stand by," Donavan's voice replied. Martin fumbled as he took a periscope out of his pack. He inched the periscope around the corner.

"I have a visual," he whispered through the mike as he eyed the Ror'char troopers standing guard in the bay as he peered into the hall.

The troopers wore the same black suits and helmets as Krell and Dreas but they seemed a lot more imposing from where Martin stood. Several of them marched down the hall outside the hatch their ship had docked to while others stood guard near the entrance and the other doorways in the hall.

Martin didn't know how to feel about this. The only reason the Ror'char troops were all at their ship was because Krell thought that having troops spread too far around the station would make them feel threatened. If the Ror'char weren't the dictators and conquerors Corin described them as, then it would look very bad if they were caught.

-.-

"What the status on that ship?" Steven Chen asked as he went back to the control room.

Everyone was moving about, getting ready for the worst. It was almost ironic in Steven's eyes. The only reason they were so on edge was because of the ship. Having alien soldiers on the station was one thing but having a spaceship that might show up on their door step was another.

"Ship's still holding position," Donavan announced. Steven glanced at the conference room, where Mercer and Terra Nova were still talking with Krell and Dreas.

"At least the second one isn't here yet," Chen muttered, remembering that they had sent for an ambassador to arrive by ship.

"I was able to get the internal sensors online though," Donavan added.

"Make a map of the station on the monitors," Chen ordered. "We need to see what's happening." It took Donavan a moment to pull the readings up on the screen.

"I said map, not mess," Chen said stoically when he saw a jumbled mess of white lines and flashing dots appear on screen. It was obvious how to read it, the lines representing the wall and the dots representing the life signs in the station, but it was as if the scanner was showing every single floor in a slice of the station and it was impossible which line and life sign was on which floor.

"Sorry, let me fix it up," Donavan mumbled as he typed something into the computer. Chen watched as most of the lines and dots faded until a map of a section of the station became obvious. The three of them could see the layout of the hallways and the numerous life signs waiting in the large chamber and in the halls outside the chamber.

"Alright, there should be thirty-one life signs in the halls outside the bay the Ror'char ship is docked to," Chen said, noting that a massive group of life signs surrounded the bay.

"Then the twenty two life signs in the bay would be the Ror'char troopers," Donavan read from the sensors.

"Well, there's going to be a hell of a firefight if things go bad," Chen commented. "What about this station's weapons?" Steven thought about the ship waiting just outside the nebula. If things go bad, that ship will make its way to the station and attack.

"We still can't get them online," Donavan said, shaking his head.

"Well, let's hope things go well for Mercer and Terra," Steven said, realizing just how bad things will get if the negotiations go south. "We have to focus on winning the fight inside the station."

"Why's that?"

"The Alliance is still a thousand times more powerful than the Ror'char and that ship's an exploration force, not an invasion force. They'll only attack if they have some sort of an advantage."

"Like troops already in the station."

"Exactly. If we beat the Ror'char inside the Millennium that ship will probably leave."

Donavan gave Steven an uncertain look at the sound of the word 'probably'.

"It's all we have," Chen defended. "Look for an internal security measure or something." Donavan nodded in agreement as he went to work.

-.-

"We are doing this for the good of the galaxy," Dreas preached to Mercer and Nova. "Imagine it. A galaxy without war, crime, prejudice, poverty, but we can only succeed if the whole galaxy submits."

Nova thought out what Corin said about Ror'char propaganda. The Ror'char ruled by force and propagated that it was for the good of the galaxy. She didn't know if the emperor really believed this but Dreas and Krell believed this and the other Ror'char troopers probably believed this, and they would fight and die in order to bring about their order. They thought they were doing the right thing, that their cause was just, and they will not listen to anything that tells them otherwise.

"You do understand that there are other systems that could also bring about peace and order," Mercer said.

"Unfortunately, the order of those systems are only short term, they fade and the society degrades into chaos," Krell said. "I admit our way is not the easiest but it is the best. Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good of the whole galaxy. We don't like it, but it is the only way."

Nova looked at General Mercer, whose face was now stiff, his eyes closed as he hung his head in disappointment.

"So much for an ally," Nova muttered.

-.-

"Uh…Charles," Chen said through the radio. "I'm reading three life signs coming down the hall behind you."

"Ror'char?" Martin asked as he and his men turned to face the doorway behind them. "Chen, we need way out." They had to hide before any of the Ror'char troopers saw them.

"They're already right outside the door!" Chen snapped. "There is no other way out!"

Just as Steven said this, Martin watched as three Ror'char troopers marched through the doors. Even after they marched in, Martin kept praying that they would not see the men in the hall. He prayed that, for some reason, they would have to turn around and march the other way. No such luck. After the Ror'char troopers marched in, took a moment before they realized that the hall was full Earth soldiers.

"Who are you?!" one of the troopers barked as they immediately raised their weapons. Martin and his men instinctively did the same as they heard the several Ror'char troops in the bay rush to see what was happening. They were surrounded.

-.-

Nova felt her fingers reach for the nine millimeter pistol she had holstered at her waist. It was obvious things were going to go bad.

Nova looked at the U-shaped table, analyzing her situation. They were on opposite ends of the table, putting about seven feet between her and the Dreas and Krell. A gunfight at that distance would be ugly. Both would shoot, neither would miss, and they would all die from it. No; at this distance the only option was fighting the old fashioned way. Nova moved her hand from her pistol to the knife she had sheathed.

"I'm afraid we cannot accept the terms for this alliance," General Mercer said. Nova grasped her knife.

"You condemn your people and the people of this galaxy, General," Krell said, still trying to convince Mercer.

"That is where we disagree," Mercer replied.

"Then, I'm afraid you leave me no choice," Krell said, his voice darkening. He stood up, clicking the radio attached to his suit.

"This is Underlord Exodan Krell; begin your advance through the station; no survivors."

-.-

Martin and his men were still at a standoff when he heard the order come through the Ror'char troopers' radios.

"Bugger," he muttered when he realized what was going to happen. "This is Lieutenant Martin, engage Ror'char forces!" he ordered at the very last moment. Whatever calm there was in that hall shattered like glass as gunfire erupted from both sides, the deafening sounds of weapons fire echoing down the hall like a storm. Bullets rained on the Ror'char troopers as bolts of blue energy streaked through the air like bolts of lightning. Martin could hear the yelling of his men as they opened fire on the Ror'char but couldn't hear what they were saying over the deafening sounds of the gunfire.

-.-

"We apologize, General, but we must do this," Krell said as Dreas grabbed the rifle leaning against his chair. Nova instantly reacted, leaping over the table toward Krell and Dreas. Dreas managed to raise his rifle but not before Nova had already reached him. By the time Dreas had pulled the trigger, Nova had managed to shove the barrel of the rifle toward the ceiling.

Nova has seen alien weapons fire before. She's seen the orange energy bolts from a staff weapon during her time at the SGC. She's seen them burst into a small ball of fire as they hit the wall. She expected the same thing to happen with this weapon, but it didn't. When the energy bolt struck the ceiling it didn't just burst into a small ball of fire; it exploded. A wall of fire surged from the spot where the energy bolt struck, debris and pieces of the ceiling rained to the ground.

Despite the massive explosion above her, Nova slashed at Dreas with her knife. Dreas instinctively let go of the rifle as her blade cut across his right wrist. He felt the warm flood flow out of his suit as she plunged her knife into his stomach, leg, and shoulder. Dreas keeled over and collapsed on the floor.

Nova turned to fight Krell but realized that the alien commander was gone.

"Major Nova," Mercer said. Nova looked up and realized that General Mercer had not moved an inch since the fighting started. "Stop him."

She gave the general a nod before taking off down the hall, drawing her pistol as she ran. The room fell quiet once again as General Mercer slowly stood up, his eyes fixed on Dreas's body.

"There is no need to continue the charade, Vos Dreas," Mercer said calmly, walking around the table. "I know you're still alive."

The moment Mercer said that, Dreas's hand shot to his rifle. Mercer watched calmly as Dreas rose to his feet, rifle aimed right at the general.

"You should've run when you had the chance," Dreas hissed maliciously with a demented smile.

"I am not one to run from a fight," Mercer said calmly as he turned away from Dreas, fiddling with something in his hand.

"I'm glad you didn't," Dreas said. "Now, I get to kill you because of it." Dreas smiled at the thought. He didn't know how the fight will go but he will cripple the Earth expedition by killing their leader.

Mercer simply raised an eye brow when he heard this.

"Then fire your weapon," he said, not moving from the spot. Dreas's smile vanished when heard this. He's never heard a person so calmly ask to be killed; it was almost eerie to him. Dreas shook it off, raised his rifle, and pulled the trigger. He's executed hundreds of people before, watching their bodies collapse to the ground in a smoking heap from his weapon. He expected this to be no different. The blue bolt of energy shot from the end of the wasp-shaped rifle, streaking through the air, and exploding on impact. A wall of fire shot out from where the bolt hit, a cloud of smoke floating up into the air.

Dreas looked up in disbelief. An orange field of energy had formed around General Mercer right before the bolt of energy hit, protecting him from the weapons fire.

Mercer slowly turned around, his calm expression gone, replaced with a menacing glare.

"My turn," Mercer said, but it wasn't his voice. It had changed, deepened; it almost seemed to echo through the room.

Dreas did not know what to do or how to react. He would swear Mercer's eyes flashed as the general slowly lifted his left hand, revealing a golden metal gauntlet with a red gem nestled in the center which began to glow furiously.

-.-

"Martin, it's Chen, do you hear me?!" Chen shouted through the radio.

"Little busy here, mate!" Martin shouted back over the roar of gunfire. The halls were scorched by the Ror'char energy weapons, smoldering craters the size of watermelons sizzling in the walls. The halls were riddled with bullet holes and the floor was carpeted by bullet shells.

Martin thought his ears were going to implode from all the noise. He couldn't tell what's happening. He fired bursts of bullets into the bay where the Ror'char troopers were but he couldn't tell if they hit their mark. The weapons fire from both their guns and the Ror'char weapons filled the hall with nauseating nonstop flashes of light.

"Charles, do you have any men in the bay?" Chen yelled from the control room. He couldn't tell if Martin could hear his voice over the noise.

"No!"

"Martin, keep your men out of the bay until I give the all clear!" Chen yelled through the radio. He waited for a response but all that came through was static. "Martin, do you hear me?!"

"Roger that," Martin's voice finally came through.

Hearing this, Chen sprang into action hammering away at the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Donavan asked as Chen furiously continued working.

"Twiddling with the artificial gravity," Chen explained. "The Millennium's central city uses artificial gravity plates. The floor is tiled with grav-plates. All I need to do is increase the grav-strength a couple hundred times, and everyone in the bay is going to get crushed under their own weight."

"Kinda brutal," Donavan remarked, picturing the Ror'char troopers being crushed by their own weight, their bodies folding over as every bone in their body snapped, unable to take the strain.

"We don't have a choice," Chen argued. "If we don't clear out the forces in the station, there's no way we can scare that ship off."

Chen had just finished up when he heard screaming and yelling behind him. Chen whipped around as three of the guards in the room raised their weapons.

"Not good," Chen breathed as Krell marched into the room. No one had a chance to react. Krell grabbed one of the nearby technicians and pressed his weapon against her head.

"GET OUT!" he ordered. Nova rushed in but it was too late. Her heart sank when she saw Krell with a hostage. She had hoped to end it quickly; put a bullet into him and end it. But she was too late.

"Let her go," Nova demanded, raising her pistol.

Nova looked at Krell's hostage. It was just one of the technicians that came from Earth. One of many technicians. If she dies, any of the other technicians could take her place. Her death will not have any lasting impact on their expedition. Nova didn't know her and probably will never even bother trying to get to know her. Personally, she didn't care about that woman at all.

But that didn't matter. It didn't matter how little that technician meant to Nova; it didn't matter how replaceable she was. Krell could extinguish his hostage's life as easily as snuffing a candle. That woman's story would end there and then. It would begin with her birth, being brought into the world in her parents' arms. It would continue with her growing up, playing with her parents, going to school, dating, graduating high school, going to college. Nova stared at Krell's hostage, whose life story was not much different than her own. But, if Nova makes a wrong move, it would end at the barrel of Krell's weapon. That woman may not mean much to her but she means something to someone else.

Her mind raced as she tried to think of a solution. Whatever they would try to do, Krell could kill his hostage. Nova lined her pistol with Krell but didn't shoot. If her shot wasn't the killing blow Krell could still kill his hostage and that's assuming she doesn't miss.

"You know how this game is played, Major Nova," Krell said, pressing the barrel of his weapon against his hostage's head.

"And how do I know you won't kill her once you're done?" Nova demanded to know. She tried lining her sights with Krell but she didn't dare fire.

"Pointless question," Krell scoffed. "I won't bother telling you I won't hurt her; my word is meaningless to you. But you don't have a choice. Do what I say and I might kill her once I'm done but if you don't do what I say, I WILL KILL HER." Nova knew what he said was true. It didn't matter if Krell gave his word or not, she wouldn't believe it. And, even that wouldn't matter because she doesn't have a choice.

Krell gestured toward the group of people in the control room. Nova groaned in frustration. She did as Krell wanted and slowly walked into the control room, her weapon still raised, praying that another guard will come up from behind Krell and shoot him.

"Into the hall," Krell ordered. Nova hesitated for a moment but complied. She and everyone else in the control room slowly inched down the hall. Krell observed as one of the guards waved his hand over the buttons beside the door. As everyone from the control room filed into the hallway outside, Krell spied the same button on the other side of the doorway.

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited to see what Krell would do once everyone was out of the control room.

"A deal's a deal," Krell said, aiming his weapon at the button in the hall and shooting it. Fire leapt out of the panel as it exploded into burning debris, the stunning boom of the explosion echoing down the hall. He shoved the technician into the hall and immediately closed the door.

Krell knew he didn't have much time before they found a way around or more guards came. He had to work fast. Finding the DHD was easy, the only control console with an array of buttons and symbols. He took him a moment to find the unique symbol that would be the point of origin but once he did Krell immediately began dialing.

The stargate hummed to life as power surge into it. Its inner ring began to spin, spinning so fast the symbols became a blur, as if it was looking for the first symbol. Once the first symbol found its way to the top of the stargate, the milky-white opal slid down, locking the chevron into place as another opal on the gate lit up. The ring began to spin again and the second chevron soon locked into place.

Krell knew he didn't have to watch all seven chevrons engage. He made his way down the steps to the gate room. He had just arrived as the seventh chevron locked into place. Energy surged through the metallic ring as a wall of water surged forth, freezing in midair for a moment before flying back into the center of the ring, settling as a massive wall of glittering water.

Krell smiled as he took a step forward, not realizing he was being watched. Krell had nearly reached the event horizon when he heard a yell. He turned around just barely in time to see Corin sprinting down the hall, tackling Krell to the ground. Corin wrestled with Krell for a moment, trying to hold the Ror'char leader down, but it wasn't enough. Krell soon tossed Corin off. Corin Nevec jumped back to his feet but was too slow. Krell had raised his rifle to Corin's face.

Corin stared down the barrel of the wasp-shaped rifle, expecting Krell to pull the trigger.

"Wait a moment," Krell said with a smile. "I know you." The alien commander stared at Corin for a moment. "I remember you; you were the groom." Corin felt his fists clench when Krell said that, thinking about his wedding day. Krell could see Corin's frustration and anger.

"Out for revenge, I'm guessing," Krell commented, almost amused by Corin joined an alien race to achieve this. He glanced down at the halls that led to the gate room and control room. It had barley been a minute since he forced everyone out of the control room so the halls were still empty. He had time.

Krell smiled as he slowly backed up, lowering his rifle. He took a step back, gently placing his rifle on the ground and sliding half of it through the event horizon so it wouldn't close, at least not yet.

"You're move, Corin Nevec," Krell said with a smile, his black eyes narrowing. Corin couldn't believe it. Krell was actually giving him the chance to take revenge. It was not an opportunity he was going to waste.

Unfortunately, fighting was not something Corin was good at. He was a teacher taking on a trained killer. Every nerve in Corin's body told him to turn and run away; he wasn't a fighter. But if he ran, Krell would escape and he would lose his chance for revenge. He had to keep fighting. But, he was completely outclassed. Every flailing punch Corin threw was blocked while Krell pummeled him with punches and kicks. White light flashed before his eyes every time a punch landed on his cheek, his ears ringing as the world blurred for a second. The kicks to his stomach and chest forced the air out of him so fast it felt like his lungs imploded. Corin tried tackling Krell to the ground again but was merely tossed to the side. Corin could tell; Krell was toying with him. It didn't matter. If Corin could just prevent Krell from getting through the stargate, the soldiers from earth could finish him off. But, Corin didn't know how much longer he could stop Krell from going. It had only been about thirty seconds but Corin was already on the ground, battered and bruised.

"You disappoint your wife, Corin Nevec," Krell announced loudly. "I gave you the chance to kill her killer…and you can't even do that." Krell looked down the halls again. He couldn't wait any longer. Earth forces would be storming in at any moment now.

"Give your wife my best regards," Krell said as knelt beside Corin, pulling out his dagger.

Krell didn't have time to do anything though. He just about to finish Corin off when a bang seemed to shatter the air. Krell ducked as a bullet streaked through the air and hit the stargate behind him. Krell looked up and saw Nova charging down the hall, firing her pistol. Krell flung his dagger at Nova. She ducked just as the blade flew past her. The chances of a flying knife killing its target is unlikely at best, but Krell didn't throw it to kill her. It was a distraction and it worked. By the time Nova looked up, Krell had vanished through the stargate. Nova rushed forward. She couldn't rush after him but she could at least keep the wormhole open. Too late. The shimmering wall of water vanished before Terra could reach it. Silence fell on the room as the violence ended.

Guards and soldiers flooded into the gate room, just seconds too late.

"He's gone," Corin breathed through clenched teeth as he sat back up. His chance at revenge had just slipped through his fingers.

"It's one less problem we have," Nova said, helping Corin get up. Corin only told Chen about his vendetta against Krell; Nova didn't know how much Corin wanted Krell dead.

Chen rushed past everyone and ran to the control room.

"Charles, you still there?" Chen asked over the radio.

"Yeah, we're fine," Martin replied through the radio. Steven gave a sigh of relief.

"You're clear to enter the bay," he said.

"Roger that, but whatever ship they had docked just left." Charles looked at the now closed door which once led to the ship which the Ror'char docked to the station with.

"Wait, what?" Steven asked as Nova helped an injured Corin to the control room.

"They're gone. One of Ror'char soldiers ran into the ship before you did whatever you did, and it left."

Footsteps echoed through the room as General Mercer came up the steps, his hands folded behind his back.

"Major," he greeted. "I hope I'm not too late."

"No, you're just in time, sir," Nova said as she watched the screens. "

"What's the status of the ships?" Mercer asked.

"Leaving," Steven said. "We're letting it go."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Martin asked nervously.

"The Ror'char aren't as advanced as the races that built this station," Corin explained as he teetered on his only not-twisted ankle. "If they think we have this station, they'll retreat."

"Yeah, this time," Matin pointed out.

"It's all we have!" Chen snapped, staring at the monitors.

He could see the blip on the monitors that represented the ship. It held still, floating at the edge of the nebula, waiting for a response form the ship that docked with the Millennium. Does this one ship dare to take on the power of the Four Great Races?

"They're opening a hyperspace window," Donavan read. "They're leaving."

Nova gave a sigh of relief as she watched the blip on the screen vanish. It was over.

"What about that other guy?" Steven asked, remembering Krell had a subordinate with him.

"Major Nova made short work of him," General said with an approving nod toward Nova. "Good work…all of you."

-.-

"Hell, it's about time," Chen said days later as he strolled into the gate room in his new black gear and uniform with a P90 hanging from his shoulder, where his other teammates were waiting for him.

Corin was staring at the Beretta M9 handgun he was given.

"You're aware I have no idea how to use this, right?" Corin said nervously, praying that they don't get into many firefights.

"That's why we're only givin' you the pistol," Martin said chuckled in his Australian accent as he walked by, his M4 carbine slung over his shoulder.

"Good thing I'm a fast learner," Corin said as he struggled to holster his gun. "I've already learned four other Earth languages and started learning Alliance languages."

"How?" Martin began asking.

"I had a lot of free time doing nothing in the infirmary," Corin interrupted, thinking about how long he spent in the infirmary healing up from his fight with Krell.

"Well, if we ever need to ask the enemy to surrender in another language, we know who to turn to," Chen said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're funny," Corin said unappreciatively. Chen seemed to be angrier than he usually was.

"He's just sulking," Nova said as she walked into the gate room, carrying her P90. "He'll get over it."

"Over what?"

"Remember when I had to up the power in the gravity plates," Chen explained. "Apparently it caused a short circuit and I had to re-hook the generators…again. I'm not your friendly-neighborhood electrician here."

"No, you're the cranky-intergalactic-explorer," Martin joked.

"Major Nova," General Mercer called out from the control room, his back straight and his hands folded behind his back. "Is your team ready?"

"Ready, sir," Nova said, looking at Charles Martin, Steven Chen, and Corin Nevec.

"Dial it up," Mercer ordered Donavan, who began punching the symbols into the DHD.

The stargate hummed to life as its inner ring began spinning as it tried to find the first symbol, which made its way to the top. The opal slid down and locked the chevron as another opal clamed to the side lit up.

"So what do we know about this planet?" Nova asked as the gate continued dialing.

"Well, the MALP showed rocks," Chen said. "Nice big circle of rocks around the gate."

"Which could be signs of civilization," Corin pointed out.

"You seem rehearsed," Chen remarked as another chevron was locked in.

"I was language and history professor," Corin pointed out. "The Ror'char don't exactly let people just leave, so this is exciting for me."

The last chevron locked in. The stargate's launched its wave forward which then flew back into its ring and settled as a shimmering puddle.

"Gentlemen," Nova said. With that, the four of them started up the ramp. After so long, from the SGC, to Atlantis, to Destiny, another team had been launched in search of another adventure.

Mercer watched as Nova's team vanished through the event horizon. Standing from the control room of an alien city made Mercer think about the moments right before the left, when he watched the stargate from the control room of Atlantis.

_"General Mercer," Woolsey said when he saw the general just staring at the gate. _

_"Just reminiscing," Mercer said calmly, folding his arms behind his back. Only Atlantis had the three ZPM's necessary for the trip. Mercer watched as hundreds of people getting ready for the final trip to Millennium. A MALP was already ready and people were scurrying to finish final preparations. _

_Even the general had a huge knapsack full of equipment waiting at the side. _

_"So our Milky Way allies didn't change their mind? We did offer a joint expedition." _

_"The Free Jaffa Nation are not interested in intergalactic exploration," Mercer explained. "And the tok'ra are content with the arrangements that have been made." _

_"The expedition members don't know, do they?" Woolsey asked when Mercer mentioned the arrangements. _

_"The arrangement was a compromise," Mercer said. "If the expedition members knew it may affect the chain of command of the expedition. It has to remain a secret…at least for now." _

_"Everything's ready," Chuck suddenly said from his seat in front of the DHD. "Should I start dialing?"_

_"Not yet," Mercer said. "I'd like to say a few words first." He swung his knapsack over his shoulders as he slowly walked down the steps. _

_"May I have your attention please," Mercer announced. It was almost incredible how loud he could be at his age. At the sound of his voice, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to lo see what he had to say._

_"This is it. We've been moving supplies from the SGC, to Midway, to Atlantis, now to the Millennium. Once the gate is active, we will send the MALP and go. This is our last stop… in every sense of the phrase. Once you step through, there is no turning back. As all of you are aware, we are exploring a galaxy further than we've ever traveled. We may never see Earth again. If anyone wishes to withdraw from this expedition, do so now." _

_Mercer scanned the crowd, who stayed where they were. They were all going through with this. _

_"I imagine this is hard for many of you," Mercer continued. "The idea of leaving behind your homes and traveling to a new galaxy may like an impossible achievement, but the fact that we stand here now, in an alien city in another galaxy, is a testament to what we can achieve. We made it this far thanks to our indomitable and the strength of our resolve to unlock the secrets of the universe. Now it is time to tap into that same resolve to continue unlocking the secrets of the universe. I cannot promise that we'll see Earth again…but I can promise the adventure of a lifetime." _

_Mercer looked at Chuck and finally gave the command: "Begin the dialing sequence."_


	4. Notes

Just some final notes for this story. The first episode is over future Millennium episodes are going to be separate stories. Now, just like SG1 didn't fight the Goa'uld in every episode and SGA didn't fight the wraith in every episode, the Ror'char aren't going to be in every episode either but they will be back. And, if you like this story and are awaiting an update, episode two should be up by now. Review and enjoy. 


End file.
